


落马大佬锤x前特工基《gangster》（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：枪械，家暴现场，格斗，强迫，指奸





	落马大佬锤x前特工基《gangster》（2）

这不是Thor伤势最严重的一次，Loki甚至在宾馆替他动过手术。但那几乎淹没omega的血泊，在怀抱中逐渐流失的体温……Loki永远都无法习惯Thor在自己面前濒死，更怕再没有机会解开心结。

他们原先的住处已经暴露，被FBI暂时安排到了城郊的安全屋，狭小到不得不朝夕相对。

“我在想……也许有机会重新开始。”Loki切了一盘水果，每周都会有人送来补给，Natasha偶尔会代劳，“Thor原本不必透露那么多，他为我放弃了免死金牌。”

“这家伙似乎痴情过头了，你得留个心眼。”女特工拿起一片西柚，侧头张望躺在卧室里的伤患，“但我难得看见你……气色不错。”

“我能把握节奏，”Loki洗净水果刀，仔细排列在刀架上，“情况不同，现在是Thor想接近我。”

自愈力强悍的alpha只昏睡了半天，Thor醒来时喉咙干燥得火烧火燎，厨房传来一阵诱人的食物香气。

是Loki，他闻得出来。这位“甜心”很擅长照顾人，就是这样勾着alpha跌入了温柔乡。

“这不是给你的，你只能先喝些水。”omega探员用吸管碰了碰Thor干燥的嘴唇，将一枚对戒放在他的掌心，“手术前护士取下的私人物品，其它的都已经还你了。”

“这是我们的婚戒，Loki。”Thor甚至没有移开视线，只是用指腹摩挲了一下戒指，“而且是你的那枚。”

“你的那一枚里面有窃听器，”Loki低下头，看着Thor不知是震惊还是失望的眼神，“等我修复它之后就还给你……如果你还需要的话。”

“当然，我有已婚alpha的自觉。”Thor突然抓住了探员的衣领，让omega不得不撑住自己的胸口，“你的态度让我觉得有机可乘，Loki。”

“你就是不知道怎么死心，是吗？”他们的鼻尖几乎相触，Loki垂着眼犹豫了片刻，最终吻上了Thor的唇角，“我有一个短期任务，等你伤好了再来谈我们的事。”

“你要离开我？”Thor缓慢地眨了眨蓝眼睛，作为一个alpha他的睫毛长得过分。

“总得有人工作养家，不是么？”Loki勾着唇起身离开，他以为自己吊住了alpha的胃口，却没有察觉狩猎者布下的天罗地网。

“结清赏金，fandral。”Thor挂断通话，将一次性手机拆分后丢进马桶，“那三个佣兵差点真的杀了我，你没谈妥条件？”

“我相信你的实力，boss。”电话那头的人笑着开口，“暗杀是真的，这才能彻底骗过laufeyson探员。”

Loki的“小任务”让他在境外停留了一个多月，Thor走进休息室时，探员正艰难地缝合肩膀上的伤口。

“需要帮忙吗？”Thor捏了捏Loki肌理精壮的胳膊，完全不觉得自己的行为构成了骚扰，“练得不错，比你当Lance时更像卧底。”

“看来FBI已经允许你独自活动了，”Loki咬着线缝完最后一针，将镊子和棉球丢进盘子里，“又有新的证词需要签署？”

“老一套，你的上司可真难缠。”Thor低喃的语调让omega十分心痒，撇开曾经的身价和权势，这个英俊的金发alpha依旧能让他呼吸加速，“下午有约会吗，beauty？”

“我已婚了，Sir。”Loki侧过头，睫毛几乎扫上Thor的面颊，“我的丈夫很不好惹，也许他会惩罚我。”

“我相信他会的，”alpha的手掌落在他的后颈上，钢蓝的瞳孔像狼一般收缩，“和我谈谈你真正的工作，Loki。”

“所以……唔，我们大费周章地清查了民龘兵组织和毒龘枭，”Loki一进安全屋就被alpha按在门框上，粗喘着被咬住脖颈揪扯外套，“结果只是这对外交官夫妇想买凶杀了对方、嗯！轻点……”

“看来婚姻的确是座坟墓，”Thor亲了亲Loki汗津津的下巴，omega精巧的喉结在他的唇间滚动，“不只有我们会反目成仇。”

“我们得谈谈，Thor……”alpha的信息素激荡而强悍，但Loki显然想起了什么，面色尴尬地推着男人压过来的胸膛，“等等！”

“一定要现在谈？”Thor不满地咬着他的下唇嘀咕。

“前戏不只是倒润滑剂，dumbass。”探员呻Y着夹紧滑溜溜的屁龘股，气恼地踹了alpha一脚，“我忍了你四年！休想再提枪就上！”

“什么？”Thor懵圈的模样就像被打了一拳的小狗。

“我只是实话实说，boss。”Loki把alpha狠狠推倒在床上，毫不客气地骑了上去，“你的活实在太差了。”

“你每次都高潮了，难道是装的？”Thor面色铁青，梗着脖子躲开omega的亲吻，“这次你是真的惹毛我了，到底还有多少骗……唔！”

“一定要现在谈？”Loki回敬了这句话，舔舐着alpha舌尖被自己咬出的血珠，“我会让你爽到彻底忘记Lance。”

“Try me，beauty.”Thor哼笑着搂住了探员劲瘦的腰，而omega灵巧的手握住了他裤裆里热硬的性器，“嘶……你控制了我的要害，laufeyson探员。”

Loki没有说话，他用大腿钳制住了alpha，指尖顺着茎身的冠状沟摁揉摩挲，又绕着马眼时轻时重地搓弄，Thor被收监的两年显然过得很压抑，alpha喘得像是要把omega拆吞入腹。

“别让你的手闲着，handsome。”探员轻声蛊惑着大汗淋漓的alpha，“而我能让你在五分钟内射出来。”

“威胁这一招可不太聪明，puss y。”Thor直接把手指捅进了omega微湿的雌穴，那里正因为他下流的低语而绞缩成一团，软而紧地痉挛包裹着入侵者，Loki哼叫着被alpha反压在身下。

“祛除标记的时候你在想什么，嗯？”Thor很快挤进第二根，旋转着撑开omega软糯的肉壁，Loki几乎是在抽噎着叫他停手，但见识过探员的身手后他不会再心软，“我的誓言，我的告白……你只想着彻底剥离有关Thor·odinson的一切。”

“你在干什么……嗯、嗯！”这混账正在击溃他的精神防线，Loki在渴望和疼痛的边缘煎熬不定，又被翻过身摁在枕头里，“不唔……把手拿出去、哈啊……”

Thor在加入第三根手指时终于摸到了腔口的肉粒，他的确很生疏，omega发出不知是快感或痛苦的呻吟，高翘的臀部流出大股的黏滑液体，这倒是alpha第一次见。

“你总不能是尿床了，Loki。”alpha解开的皮带扣冰凉地抵在探员的腿根，Loki像俘虏搬被摁着脖子肏进身体，“也许今晚，我们会有真正的高潮。”

omega徒劳地向前爬动挣扎，被alpha捏着腰顶在床板上操干。Thor一向是个粗暴的情人，Loki甚至被他调教出了一些从痛苦中寻找快感的本事。

“Thor、嗯呃！我受不了……”Loki哆嗦着抓住了alpha的手，祈祷透支的信用还能救自己的小命，“我从祛除……啊唔、就一直滥用抑制剂——”

“瞧瞧你被吓惨了的样子，我没想要伤害你。”Thor只犹豫了一瞬，便将omega抱到身上顺着他的脊背抚摸，“我们都需要重新磨合，除非你把Lance还给我。”

“我就应该直接扭断你的脖子！”探员气鼓鼓地抱着被子缩成一团，“滚下床，把双手举起来！”

“你准备逮捕我？”Thor抱着胳膊蹭过去，像毛茸茸的巨型野兽般露出肚皮，扬起脸眯着眼冲omega笑起来，“come on，多少个五分钟过去了，小odinson还硬得能打棒球呢。”

“这一次给我好好躺着，小狮子。”Loki伸手挠了挠Thor的金发，alpha便把英俊的面庞挨在了他的掌心，于是禁欲已久的特工再次色欲熏心，咬着唇骑了上来。

湿软饱满的穴肉重新吞了进来，Thor憋屈地摊开双臂以表“无害”，Loki才开始慢慢地摆动起腰杆，撑着抖动的床铺起伏套弄。

探员伸手到交合处握住了alpha的囊袋，他们从没这么玩过，Thor粗喘着吹了声口哨。

“别把我当按摩棒，kitten。”omega肌肉饱满的胸脯就在眼前晃动，Thor捏住了那两粒粉褐色的乳尖，这差点让Loki直接瘫在他胸口，“抱歉，没人忍得住。”

“你就是不肯承认自己的活有多差，bastard。”探员放弃了主导权，搂着alpha起伏的腰背呻吟，他的生殖腔还记得Thor，正变得愈发软糯，“别进……嗯！太深了……”

“你不能再滥用抑制剂了，Loki。”Thor撩开omega卷曲的黑发，腺体上有一条细长的手术伤疤，还有残留的牙印，可以算是惨不忍睹，“后遗症对你尤其严重，对吗？”

“相信我，beauty。”Thor吻着探员肩胛上的伤口，他的耳廓和唇角，被打开生殖腔的omega等同进入发情，只能呜咽着选择自愿还是被迫，“只是一个临时标记，让我在你的身体里成结……我想念你。”

但最终，Loki还是气息颤抖着搂住了他，Thor看不清那双饱含情绪的绿眼睛里是愧疚还是其它，但他已经得到了骗子的真心。

“我也想念你，Thor。”

Loki难得睡了个好觉，他几乎都要忘记不做噩梦的夜晚了，所以Thor起身时omega立刻便醒了过来。

“那三个佣兵的旧债你来解决，fandral。”Thor的声音隐约从浴室传来，感谢安全屋的装修都已经十分老旧，Loki不用设备就能窃听，“用最快的速度赌上所有人的嘴，你该庆幸现在还能用钱来解决。”

Loki在他“忠诚”的丈夫开门前摸回了床上，放缓呼吸装作刚刚醒来的模样。Thor身上有清爽的剃须泡沫味，亲昵地搂着omega闹腾。

“你不能总是……唔！天……”alpha很会钻孔子，用被子裹紧omega后直接挺进了濡湿的小穴，那儿只休息了两三个小时，正汁水四溢地吮吸着入侵的阴茎。

清晨的空气正逐渐暧昧灼热，两具精力充沛的肉体不知餍足地互相纠缠。直到子弹上膛的声响毁灭了气氛，Thor低头看着抵住自己小腹的枪管，眼里的滔天欲海迅速冷却。

“认真的？”alpha低笑着挺了挺腰，他们甚至还在交媾，“只是因为不想在起床前做爱，就要射杀你的丈夫？”

“或许我应该为你的苦肉计拍手叫好，”Loki冷笑着在Thor的腹肌上磕出了红痕，“你就不该出狱，odinson先生。”

“但你依旧低估了我，”Thor突然扭住了Loki的手腕，探员毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，居然没有一颗子弹，“警惕枕边人，这还是你教会我的。”

“放开我！呃嗯……”alpha继续动了起来，Loki别过头拼命压抑呻吟，无数次后悔教会了Thor怎样寻找快感，“哈啊、嗯！不……”

坚韧的探员没有放弃反抗，Loki闷哼着用双腿夹住alpha想要勒住他，下一秒却被黑洞洞的枪口抵住了喉咙，而且并非掉在地毯上的那把。

“你不会开枪。”热汗和冷汗一起从毛孔里冒出，湿淋淋地将床单黏在身上，Loki被顶得整个人都在抖动，连狠话都带着哭腔。

“那就试试看，”Thor亲了亲omega张合的嘴唇，哪怕去再慢一秒就会被咬断舌头，“你能赌赢我吗，beauty？”

Loki吞咽了一下，终究还是没有动作。他可悲地发现自己毫无底牌，而这个alpha有无数理由报复憎恶自己。

这场不知是合奸还是强暴的性事终于结束后，Loki在Thor起身的瞬间夺枪连开了好几下，但alpha依旧站在他的面前，只是自嘲地勾了勾唇。

“这依旧是把空枪，我永远都不会伤害你。”Thor一件件穿回西装，FBI安排了下午的听证会，“可你在今天早上就试图谋杀我，三次。”

omega的瞳孔略微收缩，依旧蜷着身体躺在床上。

“你连我们的婚戒都要利用，Loki。”Thor俯身捏住了omega的下巴，像是在看一个陌生人，“而我的第一反应却是，你做出这样的决定时有多艰难。”

“我们会和好如初的，beauty。”alpha满怀希望地笑起来，Loki却觉得遍体生寒，“昨晚就当作你欠我的债，现在我们能重新开始了。”

Natasha在fury的办公室外拦住了Loki，向来冷静的探员看上去有些崩溃，正眼眶通红地盯着地面。

“你根本不知道Thor是什么人！他以为感情和账目一样可以修复，还清了‘债’就可以当作什么都没有发生过……”Loki茫然地抬起头，“他是个控制狂，而我纵容了他四年。”

“听上去odinson有些心理问题，”Natasha若有所思，“你们需要婚姻咨询吗？”

“当然……不用，Nat。”Loki在来回踱步中很快冷静下来，omega探员整理衣领遮盖吻痕，重新挂上优雅狡猾的笑容，“我只是来递交离婚申请。”

“因为性格不合？”女特工凑近omega闻了闻，“看样子你们性生活倒挺合拍。”

“恰恰相反，Nat。”骄傲的laufeyson探员省略了狼狈的部分，开始策划复仇，“我想离婚的原因就是这个。”

“作为一个alpha，他有严重的性功能障碍、勃起障碍、早泄、不孕不育……”

“我不得不自谋出路，dear。”Loki看向假装在饮水机前忙碌的新人特工，后者在接触到他的视线后便一溜烟跑了，“那是Leo？天，他可是出了名的大嘴巴。”

“有些人要倒霉了，”女alpha心有余悸地倒退几步，“半天之内流言就能传遍FBI。”

“借我支笔，”Loki微笑着坐回原位，人畜无害地眨了眨眼，“我得开始草拟离婚申请了。”


End file.
